1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices are integrated, in order to achieve high density and high performance, it is preferred to form a structure stacked upward when fabricating the semiconductor devices, such that the wafer area can be used more efficiently. Thus, semiconductor structures or openings having a high aspect ratio are commonly found in small-sized devices.
When manufacturing these devices, to prevent a leakage current from being generated form the sidewall of contact, it is common to form a passivation layer on the sidewall of the opening (contact hole). However, the reaction gas used for forming the passivation layer may form condensation in the opening after formation of the passivation layer. If the condensation is not completely removed and remains at the bottom part of the opening, a condensation defect may occur and hinder the subsequent etching process. Consequently, the passivation layer at the bottom part of the opening cannot be removed completely, which causes blind holes or reduces the yield rate. Thus, for the semiconductor structures having a high aspect ratio, how to form the passivation layer on the sidewall of the opening and avoid residual passivation layer on the surface of the bottom part of the opening is certainly an issue to work on.